pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out
Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out is a crossover special between the Pokémon Tales franchise and Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired 11/1/19. It is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. Story Abi paces back and forth at the docks, a cruise ship pulling in. Elise, wearing a silver blouse with a red sash around her stomach with a pair of jeans, gets off of the ship. She spots Abi and hugs her. Elise: Abi! It has been too long! Abi: Thank you for coming all this way. I needed someone to hang out with. Elise: This about Dakota? It’s been a year hasn’t it? Abi: (Nods solemnly) Hm-mm. Anniversary. Elise: Oh sweetie. Come on. We’re going shopping. Sometime later Elise and Abi walk out of a strip mall carrying several bags of clothes. A couple girls they pass point Abi out, giggling. Abi: Uragh! Even here! No matter what I do or where I go people still point me out as the girl who was dumped by the champion! Elise: You had told me it was a mutual understanding. Abi: It was! However, Selene made sure that the rumors about the breakup were taken way out of proportion! Elise: Selene? You told me she was your childhood friend. Why would she do that to you? Abi: After I started dating Dakota we drifted apart. She always had a thing for him. Elise: Well today is about you. Where to next? Salon? Pedicure? Ooh! Perhaps we find a day spa. Abi: Thanks. But you don’t have to go so far out of your way. Elise: Had you ever considered dating again? Abi: Of course! But all the guys would either know me as Dakota’s old girl or were just really incompetent. Elise: Dating Dakota has made your expectations too high. You may have to lower your standards a bit, but we’ll find someone. Girl: Eeeh! A young girl runs up, shaking Abi’s hands. Girl: You’re Abi! You are so cool! Abi: I, am? Girl: Yeah! Can I get a picture with you? None of my friends will believe I met you. Abi: Oh, sure. The girl gives Elise a camera, as she snaps a picture of them. Girl: Are you going to the gala tonight? A trainer who used to date the champion should be going! Abi: Oh. I-- Elise: Yes she is! Girl: Have fun! It’s supposed to be so epic! The girl runs off as Abi looks astonished. Abi: What are you talking about? Elise: We’re heading back to the store. We need an evening gown for you. End Scene At a large reception hall people dressed up enter the compound. Men in fancy tuxedos and women in evening gowns in every color of the rainbow. An attendant waits at the entrance as Elise and Abi arrive. Elise is wearing a strapless white gown while Abi has a mid-length green evening gown. The attendant stops them. Attendant: Invitation. Abi: (Regally) Do you not recognize who I am? I am Abi! Dakota’s-- Attendant: Unless you are here with the champion then denied. Elise clears her throat, the announcer’s attention drawn to her. Elise: Lady Elise Mormont. And Abi is my plus one. Attendant: Mormont? Welcome, m’ladies. The attendant allows them in as Abi gleams impressed. Abi: How did you know that would work? Elise: My family name has particular influence in this circle. The two make it to the ballroom, with couples waltzing on the dance floor. People are scattered along the room immersed in conversation close to the food tables. There are several bachelors gathered off to the side. Elise: See? Plenty of single men here. Abi: I don’t know. They all look like stuck up rich men. Elise: They cannot all be bad. Talk to a few of them and see what you think. Abi: (Groans) Fine. Abi walks off, Elise giggling. Elise then spots Dawn in a blue evening gown with Silver pulling at his tuxedo collar. Elise approaches them. Elise: Silver. Silver: Elise! A surprise to see you. Dawn: Silver? A friend? Silver: This is Elise, gym leader of Viridian City. Dawn: A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Abi: And then I was like, “Gee, if you were smoking anymore you’d be a Torkoal!” Heh-heh. The guys grunt and shuffle off, Abi’s hopes dashed. Dawn taps Abi on the shoulder. Dawn: Hello Abi. Abi: Dawn! You’re here as well? Dawn: This gala is hosted by a prestigious family of Mixas. I am here as the representative of the Berlitz Family. Abi: It’s nice to see a familiar face. Everyone else here appears downright intimidating. Kenny: Greetings everyone. Kenny arrives, in a green suit with embellishments. He has Ursula on his arm. Dawn stifles a gag. Dawn: Ursula. Ursula: Dawn. Silver. (Spots Elise) Elise Mormont? Elise: Ursula Rosetta. It’s been years. Abi: You know her? Ursula: The Mormont Shipping Company services most of the companies that my family owns. My father would love to discuss business with yours. Elise: You’ll have to contact him on your own. I’m afraid I’ve been disowned since taking my gym leader position. Dawn: That is terrible! Elise: Don’t fret. Things are stable for now. Now, which guy should we talk to next? Abi: If it’s all the same, I think I’ll get some food. Abi parts from the group as the music changes. Kenny offers his arm. Kenny: Would you care to dance? Ursula glares Kenny down, as Kenny shifts towards Dawn. Dawn: Uh? Silver: Go ahead. Dawn: Really? Silver: I wouldn’t be much value to you out there. I’ve got two left feet. Have fun. Dawn grins, as she and Kenny take to the dance floor. Elise: You’re okay with that? Silver: It’s important for Dawn to have friends outside of me. Plus dancing is the main event of the evening and look how happy she seems. Ursula: Well I brought him along because I thought she’d be jealous that he was with me! Failed in that regard. Abi depressingly fiddles with a shrimp cocktail, stirring up the sauce. She lets out a groan as she plops her head onto the table. Abi: Ugh! Get it together Abi! How hard can it be to talk to a guy? Voice: Whoo-wee! This is the best thing ever! Abi shoots her head up, Willie holding a plate of appetizers. He bites one off of the toothpick, savoring it. Willie: Pardon me, but do you know the name of this treat? Abi: (Scoffs) A Pig in a Blanket. Out of everything here that’s your favorite? Your taste buds must be out of whack. Willie: Nah it’s a taste of home! Nothing pungent like this other stuff! Just good old food off a grill! Abi: Not of the upper class, huh? (Eyes him) You look like you rolled in the dirt with that outfit. Willie: Don’ you diss my Sunday best! Willie pats his vest, a thin dust cloud rising. Willie: Only one layer of sand on it! Abi: (Laughs) I’m sorry but where are you going in your Sunday best? You hardly seem devout in any manner of the word. Willie: Sunday was da rare time when the police station had donuts delivered to them. This stuff here is nasty, but those donuts were to die for! Abi: (Feigns being impressed) A cop sharing his donuts? Your Sunday best must have quite the charm on them! Willie: (Snickers) Nah but that’s all they saw after I ran with my hands full! The two burst into laughter, Abi hardly recovering. Abi: How are you here instead of a jail cell? Sounds like your crimes would put you in jail forever! Willie: To throw me in jail, they have to prove I did anything. And I do nothing wrong. Abi: Right. Cause you’re such a sweet angel. The music slows as it changes song, the floor now blanketed in slow dancers. Willie scrunches his face up. Willie: Now how do these people dance to that baloney? ‘Xcuse me as I wrestle up some acceptable tunes. Willie wanders off as Abi continues to giggle to herself. Voice: Don’t get any bright ideas, Abi. Abi turns with a start, Selene directly across the table from her. Her skin matches Abi’s in complexion as she eats a shrimp. Abi: Selene?! What are you doing here? Selene: Same thing as you apparently. Trying to find a man. Abi: That is so not-- Selene: Let me just stop you there before you embarrass yourself. Selene crosses the table, wrapping her arm around Abi and spinning her around. Selene: See that guy? (Points at Willie talking with the orchestra.) That man is Willie. He’s won the past 8 Orre Colosseum challenges, which means that he’s strong and famous. Since you’ve already had your shot with a big time star and blew it, it’s only fitting that this is my opportunity wouldn’t you say? Abi: (With snark) Good luck winning him over. I think it’s pretty clear that I’ve garnished his attention. Selene: Don’t worry your pretty little head on that. He respects power. And once I win the tournament his focus will be solely on me. Selene wags her fingers as she skedaddles to her date Trey. Abi: Tournament? The music drastically shifts to country, Abi focused back on the dance floor. The dancers disperse as Willie is on the floor stomping his foot to the beat. Willie: What’s wrong with y’all? Can’t handle a little do-si-do? Abi can’t help but laugh at the situation as Willie hops his way over. Abi: A square dance? This is what you consider fun? Willie: Don’t knock it till ya hit the floor! Now c’mon! Willie grabs Abi by the hands, dancing her out onto the floor. She laughs as she goes, then joins in as they separate. Dawn and Kenny join in with them, as do two other couples to make a full square. The attention is solely on them as they dance, Willie and Abi grinning and locking eyes with one another. When the song ends Willie and Abi curtsy with the crowd politely clapping. Abi: Thank you for the dance. Willie: Now for the real fun. Willie heads over to the stage, grabbing the microphone. Willie: How you all doing tonight?! The serious crowd lets out a partial cheer. Willie: Name’s Willie! I’m the guest of honor for this shindig! I know most of you donated good funds to be here but I got in on pure battle prowess! And that’s what I want from y’all here! So you guests make another donation to join a battle tournament! The winning team battles yours truly! And it is a tag battle with the person you came here with! Abi’s face drops in a panic as she frantically seeks Elise out. She spots Selene snickering in the distance then makes it to Elise. Abi: Elise! We have to win this! Elise: We do? In that case we better sign up. End Scene Several sets of couples are paired up to battle across the ballroom, Elise and Abi paired against a lord and lady. Elise: I have to say it is a bit surprising. Out of every available guy here you go for the only one who doesn’t fit in. Abi: I know, I know. But we just connected! He didn’t seem to be trying to impress me too much, and I could tease him without fearing rejection! It was reassuring to put it mildly. Elise: Of course. We’ll do our best to win. Lord: Enough chit chat! Our victory is at hand! Pineco! Lady: Rockruff! The two throw Ultra Balls to choose Pineco and Rockruff. Abi: Braixen, go! Elise: I’ll choose Seadra. The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Braixen and Seadra. Lord: Pineco, Take Down! Lady: Rockruff, Bite! Abi: Braixen, Flamethrower! Elise: Seadra, use Brine! Pineco and Rockruff charge forward to attack. Braixen fires Flamethrower from its stick while Seadra spews a Brine. Both foes are hit and defeated. Referee: Lady Elise and Ms. Abi win! Abi: Yes! Kylie: Clefable use Moonblast! Roman: And Lickilicky, use Hyper Beam! Kylie and Roman stand with their Clefable and Lickilicky across from Dawn’s Hitmontop and Silver’s Pinsir. Clefable throws a pink energy sphere while Lickilicky fires a dark magenta energy beam. Dawn: Hitmontop, evade and use Rolling Kick! Silver: Pinsir, cancel it with X-Scissor! Pinsir swings its arms and creates a crimson X that cancels out Moonblast. Hitmontop spins on his head and outmaneuvers the Hyper Beam, kicking Lickilicky in the side. Hitmontop stalls from its squishy body then launches Lickilicky into Clefable. Dawn: Now! Silver: Guillotine! Pinsir forms large energy pincers that clasp onto both Clefable and Lickilicky. Both Pokémon fall defeated. Referee: Lady Dawn and Mr. Silver win! Dawn and Kylie clasp hands together, as Silver and Roman shake. Kylie: Dawn, that was an incredible match! You beat us in no time flat! You and your boyfriend are an incredible team! Dawn: We have strived to become a dynamic duo. Ursula: Garchomp use Dragon Tail! Kenny: And Electivire use Ice Punch! Garchomp swings a scaly green energy tail, which counters a Mienshao’s Hi Jump Kick. Electivire catches a Rhyperior mid Hammer Arm, side stepping and punching it in the gut with Ice Punch. Rich Man: This is getting to be a pain. Mienshao get rid of them with Hi Jump Kick! Rich Lady: And Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker! Ursula: Garchomp release a Sandstorm! Kenny: And Electivire Double Team! Mienshao goes for Hi Jump Kick as Rhyperior fires Rock Wrecker. Garchomp swings her arms and forms a Sandstorm, disappearing and evading Rock Wrecker. Mienshao goes to strike Electivire when it shimmers and splits into clones. Mienshao hits an illusion then crashes into the ground. Kenny: Finish it with Cross Chop! Ursula: Draco Meteor! Electivire appears and slams a Cross Chop into Mienshao, defeating it. Garchomp appears in the sky and fires a single Draco Meteor that erupts on impact with Rhyperior. Referee: Lady Ursula and Mr. Kenny win! Ursula: That was too close! You need to be more offensive in your bouts! Kenny: (Laughs sheepishly) Sorry about that. Dawn: I am pleased that Kenny continues, but not as certain about Ursula. Silver: It seems that there’s a mix of strong and weaker style trainers. Abi: There’s only one foe I’m worried about. Elise: Who? Abi: Them. Selene and Trey use Medicham and Stantler against a veteran man’s Sharpedo and a veteran woman’s Shedinja. Trey: Stantler, Stomp! Stantler leaps and Stomps into Shedinja, it doing no harm. Veteran Woman: Shedinja, Solar Beam! Veteran Man: Sharpedo, Crunch! Sharpedo Crunches into Stantler, holding it in place. Shedinja charges a golden Solar Beam. Selene: Gee, what’s a girl to do when she can’t rely on her man? Medicham, Psychic. Medicham’s eyes glow purple as does Stantler. Stantler is pulled away, with Sharpedo still clamped onto it. Shedinja fires Solar Beam, Sharpedo taking the attack and releasing Stantler. Selene: Do you have any battle sense at all? Shedinja have the ability Wonder Guard, so only super effective attacks will work. And Sharpedo have Rough Skin which will damage on contact! Trey: You little ingrate! After allowing you to accompany me you still speak to me this way? Selene: How about this then? I’ll stop insulting you once you grow a pair! Veteran Woman: Don’t mind us. We’ll just ambush you from here. Shedinja, Shadow Ball. Veteran Man: And Sharpedo, Skull Bash! Selene: So drab! Since my date is useless Medicham fire Focus Blast! Trey: I am not useless! Stantler, Me First on Shedinja! Stantler glows with a violet aura, firing Shadow Ball that breaks Shedinja’s. Shedinja is hit by Shadow Ball and drops defeated. Medicham forms a yellow energy sphere and blasts Sharpedo with it, defeating it. Referee: Lord Trey and Ms. Selene win! Selene: Not bad. Nice to know that I don’t have to rescue you every time! Trey: (Embarrassed and straightening tie) To think such a woman dare speak to me that way. Elise’s Clefairy blasts a Morpeko with Magical Leaf while Abi’s Amaura freezes a Pansage. Trey’s Klinklang blasts Quilfish with Hyper Beam while Selene’s Medicham intercepts a Teleporting Abra. Ursula’s Flareon traps Jynx with Fire Spin while Kenny’s Hitmonlee matches a Tsareena with a kick. Dawn’s Cherubi uses Solar Beam to blast Luxio away while Silver’s Croagunk strikes a hidden Kecleon with Poison Jab. Dawn and Silver face against Abi and Elise next. Silver: Be careful. Elise is a gym leader that has bested me in battle before. Dawn: I understand. Elise: Silver is strong. One hit from his Pokémon was almost enough to best my ace. Abi: They can do all they want! I won’t lose here! Gardevoir! Elise: Clefairy! Silver: Cacturne! Dawn: Rapidash! The four choose their Pokémon, ready to go. Abi: Gardevoir, Psychic! Silver: Cacturne, Sucker Punch. Dawn: Rapidash, Fire Blast! Elise: Clefairy use Moonblast! Gardevoir prepares Psychic when Cacturne appears and Sucker Punches it. Gardevoir grimaces but shoves Cacturne back with Psychic despite being immune. Rapidash breathes Fire Blast as Clefairy counters with Moonblast. Elise: Hit them both with Dazzling Gleam! Abi: Fire Thunderbolt! Silver: Spiky Shield! Cacturne raises a green Spiky Shield that takes the rainbow light and Thunderbolt, shielding Rapidash from the attack. Elise: They can’t use that shield twice in a row! Clefairy now! Moonblast! Silver: (Grins) Destiny Bond. Clefairy fires Moonblast as Cacturne glows with a black aura. Cacturne is hit and defeated as the black aura transfers to Clefairy. Clefairy drops defeated as well. Elise: No way! Silver: I recognize that I may be strong enough to defeat you, but that isn’t the concern right now. The goal is to ensure that we advance on, and I trust my partner to do so. Dawn: Thank you for your confidence. Rapidash, High Horsepower! Abi: Disable then Psychic! Rapidash runs with a brown aura, pivoting and kicking at Gardevoir. Gardevoir’s eyes glow blue, Rapidash doing the same and halting its attack. Gardevoir then blasts it with Psychic, knocking it down. Dawn: Fire Blast! Abi: Moonblast to Thunderbolt! Fire Blast and Moonblast cancel each other out as a Thunderbolt strikes Rapidash. Rapidash kneels down sparking from paralysis. Dawn: Rapidash, are you okay? Abi: Psychic! Gardevoir knocks Rapidash down with Psychic, defeating it. Referee: Lady Elise and Ms. Abi win! Abi: Whew! That was too close! Dawn you are strong! Dawn: I thank you for a glorious battle there. Ursula: What are you doing?! Vaporeon use Water Pulse! Kenny: Drifblim use Ominous Wind! Trey: Klinklang use Discharge! Selene: Medicham, use Psychic! Vaporeon spews a stream of water as Drifblim blows an indigo wind. Klinklang rotates its gears and fires several streams of electricity, Medicham controlling them all with Psychic. The attack bombards Vaporeon and Drifblim, as they both drop defeated. Referee: Lord Trey and Ms. Selene win! Selene: Good work. Even if you wouldn’t be as efficient without me. Trey: I’ll let that slide considering we were victorious. Ursula returns her Pokémon and storms off, Kenny close after her. Kenny stops by Abi and Elise. Kenny: Be careful. They’re pulling some kind of trick. But what I don’t know. Dawn: Considering it is Trey I’m not surprised about an underhanded tactic. Abi: Doesn’t matter. I’m not losing to Selene. Willie sits on a throne as Elise, Abi, Selene and Trey prepare for battle. Willie: Whoo-wee! We’ve had some exciting battles but now it’s time to see who I get to battle! Begin! Selene: Medicham! Trey: Klinklang! Selene and Trey choose Medicham and Klinglang. Medicham closes her eyes, head glowing. Abi reaches for a Pokéball as another one floats in, the same occurring with Elise. Abi: Gardevoir! Elise: Togekiss! Abi and Elise throw their Pokéballs, choosing Amaura and Seadra. Abi: What?! Selene: Wow Abi. Wouldn’t imagine you to space out with a Pokémon choice. Abi scowls at this, Elise putting her hand on her shoulder. Elise: She’s trying to rile you up. Don’t let her. We’ll make do with what we’ve got. Abi: Right. Amaura use Blizzard! Elise: And Seadra Twister! Seadra forms a Twister that travels forward with Amaura breathing Blizzard into it. The size and power of Twister increases as it slams into Medicham and Klinklang. Selene: Do something already! Trey: Right! Klinklang! Gear Up then Discharge! Selene: Then Medicham! Psychic! Klinklang rotates rapidly, glowing red as its power increases. The Twister fades as it releases Discharge, Medicham controlling all the streams at their opponents. Abi: Amaura, release a Thunder Wave stream to act as an insulator! Elise: Seadra, fire Brine! Amaura releases a thin dome of electricity for Thunder Wave, blocking most of Discharge but them still getting electrocuted. Seadra spews a sharp stream of Brine, piercing Medicham’s shoulder and shining with a white flash. Medicham grimaces as she holds her shoulder. Selene: Trey! Pick it up! Trey: I’m going, I’m going! Of all the annoying. Klinklang Hyper Beam! Selene: Medicham Focus Blast! Elise: Dragon Pulse! Abi: Ancient Power! Klinklang fires Hyper Beam as Seadra fires a powerful Dragon Pulse blast. Hyper Beam breaks through, striking Seadra. Amaura forms a silver energy sphere, which breaks from Focus Blast which hits Amaura. Amaura falls defeated. Seadra remains up as Klinklang pants as it recharges. Selene: Looks like it’s my job to win the day. Medicham use Zen Headbutt! Elise: Dragon Pulse! Medicham’s head glows blue as she leaps forward, Seadra blasting her. Medicham breaks through and strikes Seadra, defeating it. Referee: Lord Trey and Ms. Selene are the winners! Abi is crushed as Selene smirks as she hugs Trey. Trey looks content as Willie stands. Willie: Congrats! What an epic battle! Now for the best part. (Cracks knuckles) My turn. Willie takes to the field, as Selene heals Medicham with a Hyper Potion. Medicham and Klinklang are ready to go. Willie: Linoone! Black Linoone! Willie throws his Pokéballs, choosing Linoone and a Galarian Black Linoone. Willie: Let’s get the show on the road! Linoone, Shadow Claw! Black Linoone, Throat Chop! Selene: Focus Blast! Trey: Hyper Beam! Medicham throws Focus Blast as Klinklang fires Hyper Beam. The two Linoone dash and evade, them getting behind their targets. Linoone forms an indigo Shadow Claw that slashes through Medicham. Black Linoone’s claws glow purple as it jabs Klinklang. Trey: Fire Discharge! Willie: Protect and Stomping Tantrum! Black Linoone uses Protect to block Discharge. Linoone begins stomping the ground ferociously, the shock waves pounding into Klinklang. Klinklang drops defeated. Selene: (Infuriated) Of course it’s up to me! Psychic! Willie: Intercept it! Then Giga Impact! Medicham fires Psychic, Black Linoone taking and resisting it. Linoone charges with spiraling purple energy. Selene: Zen Headbutt! Medicham collides with Zen Headbutt, the attacks creating an explosion. Medicham drops defeated. Willie: Victory! Well done you two. You have won the chance to spend the rest of the evening with me! Consider it an honor! Selene: Oh wow! Thank you Mr. Willie! I have always wanted to spend the night with you. Abi is infuriated, preparing to step forward. Elise and Dawn hold her back. Elise: Settle down there, Abi. Dawn: It is alright. Come. Let us do something to cheer you up. End Scene Abi, Elise, Dawn and Ursula are at an all night hair salon, their hair in the steamers. Abi: Thanks for trying to make me feel better girls. Though I’m not sure how this is supposed to make me feel better. Dawn: I feel that there is nothing more inspiring than a fresh sense of fashion! Your hair will be styled and you will be an instant star in the eyes of Willie. Ursula: There was something up with that Selene girl. I was going to pick one Pokéball and ended up with another. I have never made a slip up like that. Elise: That’s what I felt happen to me too! I suppose she preyed on that form of weakness. But it doesn’t matter. What matters now is the next step. Abi: What next step? The best I could do is see him in the morning and try to win him over. But Selene will most likely have him in her clutches by that point. Ursula: What weak determination! If you want him then you need to claim him! Abi: What’s the point? I lost to her in the battle. He said it himself. He respects strength and she’s shown it. The group goes silent as “We Will Be Heroes” theme ringtone rings. Dawn answers her phone. Dawn: Silver? What is it dear? (Gasps) She what?! Elise: What’s going on? Silver and Kenny are at a sports club, with several TVs featuring professional Pokémon battles, baseball and soccer on them. Kenny: Can’t believe the girls just ditched us after the night was over! Silver: You don’t seem like the type to get his hair done like that. Kenny: What I mean is that they didn’t consider us as part of the group so they could figure out a group activity for all of us! It’s so frustrating! Trey: You’re not the only ones frustrated. Silver and Kenny turn as Trey joins their table. Both of them are on edge. Silver: What are you doing here? Kenny: I thought you were spending the night with Willie! Trey: Not my idea of a good time, that’s for sure. Especially since it was all just a hoax. Silver: Hoax? Trey: Selene wasn’t interested in me at all. Not surprising on the way she interacted with me. She was only interested in hooking up with Willie. It was perfectly planned out too. Her Medicham has the Hidden Ability Telepathy. She read the minds of every opponent and their Pokémon, then forced them to choose the one that we would most likely win against. Kenny: She cheated?! Trey: (Grins) Like a pro. Kinda attractive in all honesty. Silver pulls out his phone, dialing. Kenny: What are you doing? Silver: Letting Dawn know. I’m sure this info will be invaluable to them. Back at the hair salon, Abi gets out of her machine in a rage. Abi: She cheated?! No fricking way! Abi takes off in a run as Elise sighs. Elise: I suppose we better go after her. Selene and Willie sit on a bench on a bridge, the moonlight reflecting off the river. Selene sits with her arms wrapped around Willie as he has his arms on the bench. Selene: This has been a wonderful night. Willie: Darn tooting. Glad you suggested we dump that stupid gala. So not my style. Selene giggles as she leans in, going in for a kiss. A sharp whistle occurs, stopping her. Abi stands at the other end of the bridge, steaming. Abi: You cheated! This night out should’ve been mine! Selene: (Scoffs) Abi, I always knew you were a sore loser. But this is just pitiful. Abi: You used Medicham to manipulate our Pokémon choices! I challenge you to a rematch! Selene: Why can’t you let me have this one?! Abi: Because he’s hot, okay?! I want my chance with him! Selene: Pick a number then! I’ve got my day with him. Willie: Now hold your Mudsdale! Willie joins the girls, content with himself. Willie: I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t really care. But I know that I’m itching for another battle! How about it Abi? Abi: (Taken aback) Huh? You actually want to battle with me? Selene: Uh, hello! I’m your date here, Willie. Willie: That’s why you’re my tag partner Sarah. Selene: Uh, it’s Selene. Willie: So where’s your partner? Abi: Uh… Togekiss: Togekiss! Everyone looks up as Togekiss flies through the sky. Elise holds onto its legs from below as it descends. Elise gracefully steps down and walks into position. Elise: Sorry I’m late. Someone was a little impatient. Abi: Sorry. Now, let’s battle. Gardevoir! Abi throws her Pokéball, choosing Gardevoir. Gardevoir: Gardevoir! Willie: Now this is exciting! Black Linoone! Willie throws his Pokéball, choosing Black Linoone. Black Linoone: Linoone! Selene: Whatever! Talonflame go! Selene throws her Pokéball, choosing Talonflame. Talonflame: Talon! Togekiss notices Willie, as anger flares up inside of it. Togekiss flies forward towards him and Black Linoone. Elise: Togekiss, what’s gotten into you? In that case we’ll handle them! Togekiss, Aura Sphere! Willie: Black Linoone, Gunk Shot! Togekiss stops and forms a blue Aura Sphere while Black Linoone forms an energy trash bag. The two fire their attacks, them colliding and exploding on each other. Talonflame flies through the smoke with Steel Wing and strikes Togekiss. Abi: Gardevoir! Arc Thunderbolt after Talonflame! Talonflame circles back as Gardevoir fires Thunderbolt. The attacks travels in an arc after Talonflame, electrocuting it. Talonflame shakes the attack off quickly. Willie: Whoo-wee! This battle is heating up! Black Linoone go for Throat Chop! Black Linoone charges at Gardevoir, striking it with Throat Chop. Gardevoir lets out a raspy cough from the attack. Elise: Blow it back with Fairy Wind then hit it with Aura Sphere! Togekiss flaps its wings, a sparkling pink wind blowing Black Linoone back. Togekiss fires Aura Sphere as Black Linoone raises Protect against it. Selene: Now Talonflame! Use Flare Blitz! Talonflame dives at them enveloped in a powerful wave of flames. Elise: Togekiss, Safeguard! Togekiss envelops their side of the field with a silver barrier as they are hit by Flare Blitz, Togekiss being knocked back. Abi: Gardevoir, Psychic! Selene: Talonflame, get back! Willie: Black Linoone form a shield! Then fire Gunk Shot! Gardevoir releases Psychic as Talonflame hides behind Black Linoone who is immune. Black Linoone fires Gunk Shot at Gardevoir. Elise: Togekiss, spiral Aura Sphere! Togekiss moves in front of Gardevoir, forming Aura Sphere. Togekiss spirals the Aura Sphere, it avoiding Gunk Shot. Togekiss is hit by Gunk Shot and defeated, while Black Linoone is defeated by Aura Sphere. Elise: The Safeguard will protect you from status conditions like burns for a little longer. Beat her quick! Abi: Understood! Gardevoir Moonblast! Selene: Just surrender already! Talonflame cut through with Steel Wing! Gardevoir fires Moonblast as Talonflame flies and slices it with Steel Wing. Talonflame goes to strike Gardevoir as it releases Thunderbolt. Talonflame is shocked and stalled right before striking Gardevoir. Selene: Fire Blast! Abi: Moonblast! Fire Blast and Moonblast collide at close range, causing an explosion. Talonflame flies out of the smoke cloud as Gardevoir skids back. Abi: Fire Thunderbolt! Gardevoir fires Thunderbolt, it pursuing Talonflame. Selene: Flare Blitz! Talonflame is encased in Flare Blitz, taking the Thunderbolt. Talonflame continues its dive as Gardevoir waits for it. Abi: A little closer. Disable to Thunderbolt! Gardevoir uses Disable, canceling Flare Blitz. Talonflame stalls in mid-air freaking out. Talonflame: Talon?! Gardevoir fires Thunderbolt as Talonflame tries to stop, being electrocuted. Talonflame drops defeated. Willie: Whoo-wee! What an ending! You’s pretty tough there Abi! Willie walks towards Abi, as Selene grabs his hand. Selene: Excuse me! We were in the middle of something! Willie: Oh. Well, you’s sweet Susan. Selene: My name is Selene! Willie: But if she used that Gardevoir against you before, you would’ve lost easily. Sorry hun but you lost. Later. Willie shakes his hand free, going to join Abi. Selene is furious and storms off. Abi: So now what? The loser comes slithering to the winner? Willie: (Grins) You get to spend the night with me! If you have any ideas, I’m all for it! That girl’s moonlight walk plan was severely boring! Abi: I can imagine. Actually, I have an idea. Abi & Willie: Whoo-hoo! At the sports club, Abi and Willie are cheering in front of a TV monitor for a soccer game. The two cheer and shake each other from the goal. Dawn, Silver, Ursula, Kenny and Trey watch from a distance. Ursula: Ugh! I can’t believe that this is their idea of a good time. Kenny: Neither of them are from the upper class ring that you’re in. Their interests are much more down to earth. Dawn: Besides, just because it doesn’t appeal to you doesn’t mean it isn’t entertaining. Trey: So I lost my date for nothing. What a horrendous night. Silver: Not for them, it’s not. Main Events * Elise returns to Mixas. * It's been 1 year since Abi and Dakota broke up. * Willie and Abi meet and go on a date. * Abi's Fennekin has evolved into a Braixen and her Kirlia has evolved into Gardevoir. * Elise's Seadra is revealed to have learned Brine. * Elise's Togetic is revealed to have evolved into Togekiss and learned Aura Sphere. * Dawn's Hitmontop is revealed to have learned Rolling Kick. * Silver's Cacturne is revealed to have learned Spiky Shield. * Trey's Klang is revealed to have evolved into Klinklang. Characters * Abi * Elise Mormont * Selene * Willie * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Kenny * Ursula Rosetta * Trey * Kylie * Roman * Attendant * Noble Men and Women Pokémon * Braixen (Abi's) * Amaura (Abi's) * Gardevoir (Abi's) * Seadra (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Togekiss (Elise's) * Medicham (Selene's) * Talonflame (Selene's) * Linoone (Willie's) * Black Linoone (Willie's, Galarian form) * Hitmontop (Dawn's) * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Croagunk (Silver's) * Cacturne (Silver's) * Electivire (Kenny's) * Hitmonlee (Kenny's) * Drifblim (Kenny's) * Garchomp (Ursula's) * Flareon (Ursula's) * Vaporeon (Ursula's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Klinklang (Trey's) * Clefable (Kylie's) * Lickilicky (Roman's) * Pineco * Rockruff * Mienshao * Rhyperior * Shedinja * Sharpedo * Morpeko * Pansage * Qwilfish * Abra * Jynx * Tsareena * Luxio * Kecleon Trivia * This is my twelfth crossover with Dragon. * The idea for this episode was inspired by a recent crossover with Steve; Guys Weekend Gone Wild. It was designed to be the opposite of that, featuring ladies at a prestegious event. ** While Guys Weekend featured cameos of some more minor characters, this crossover featured prominent upper class characters from the PT franchise and more prominent characters. ** Kylie and Roman from the episode Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax were chosen to make a minor cameo since they were upper class as well along with needing another duo for the tournament. * Elise and Abi are revealed to have remained good friends since Mirage of a Journey, when they first met. * This marks the third time that Elise has traveled to the Mixas region. * This marks the first time Elise is shown using a non-Fairy type since Mirage of a Journey, which was the last time she is seen with Abi. * Dakota doesn't appear due to him being in training, which was established in What Could Go Wrong? and mentioned in Guys Weekend Gone Wild. * Willie was chosen as Abi's potential love interest due to Dragon wanting her date to be someone who would appear in future PT episodes so she could appear again. ** This made Willie's return to the franchise occur sooner as he will return later on. * Willie using a Galarian Linoone marks the first time a Galar Regional Variant has been used in a story on this fanfiction site. ** Its moves were chosen by Move Tutor and TM moves that Linoone could learn. These moves, specifically Gunk Shot, were consistently learnable by other Pokémon who's standard form was a Normal type and their regional variant had a Dark type. ** He calls it Black Linoone to distinguish it from his other Linoone. * Elise's Togekiss is the only character who had met Willie before when he was an antagonist with Team Snagem. ** However, as it was a Shadow Pokémon at the time, it doesn't have a direct memory of him. This is because the Shadow Pokémon don't remember their time in that state. ** Togekiss did recognize him however, and held hostility towards him. * Selene is based off the player character from the games SM & USUM. Her skin is tanned to match Abi's. * Elise's last name, Mormont, was based off the House Mormont that appeared in HBO's Game of Thrones. Her getting a last name makes her one of the few main characters to possess one. ** Jorah Mormont and Lyanna Mormont were two of my favorite characters from that show. * Elise's father owns the Mormont Shipping Company, which is what Elise's father wanted her to inherit. After she disobeyed him and became gym leader, he completely disowned her. * Elise is shown to be acquainted with Ursula but not Dawn. This is because the Mormont Shipping Company had a contract to work for the Rosetta family and not the Berlitz family. * The Pokémon the nobles use were decided by a Google random number generator. * Selene, Willie and Trey all used two Pokémon each, while every other prominent character used three Pokémon each. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma